


Playing Dress-Up

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dress Up, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, atsumu is weak for shouyou, atsumu wears lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: “Um, is this...a joke?”Shouyou tilted his head, “No? Why would you think that.”“Sho-kun,this.You want me to wear this?!”Shouyou took a step back, shifted his gaze to something more dangerous, sending alarms blaring in Atsumu’s head.“It’s pretty. I immediately thought of you when I saw it. Iimaginedyou in it, and I justhadto get it.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Playing Dress-Up

“Um, is this...a joke?” 

Shouyou tilted his head, “No? Why would you think that.” 

“Sho-kun,  _ this _ . You want me to wear  _ this _ ?!”

Shouyou took a step back, shifted his gaze to something more dangerous, sending alarms blaring in Atsumu’s head. 

“It’s pretty. I immediately thought of you when I saw it. I  _ imagined _ you in it, and I just  _ had _ to get it.”

Atsumu swallowed thickly, wondering if he’d be able to put his foot down and make Shouyou forget about this entirely and return the gift. 

Shouyou’s fingers touched Atsumu’s wrist before they skated up his forearm, he glanced up through his eyelashes coyly, a smirk on his face, “Won’t you try it,  _ Mi Amor _ .”

Atsumu wavered in his spot. Shouyou, it seems, was ready to play dirty. 

“Now just wait a minute. I don’t know how to feel about this.” 

“What’s wrong,  _ amor? _ ”

“Ya can’t be usin’ those terms of endearment to get what ya want. Just cuz y’know what hearing ya speak another language does to me.”

Shouyou looked up at him with his big brown doe eyes, his cheeks puffed out as he jutted out his lower lip. 

Atsumu’s resolve was weakening, “Sho-kun—”

“—But I bought it for you... _ Daddy _ .” Shouyou cut him off. 

An inhuman high pitched whine emitted from his throat, “That’s not fair! You know how  _ weak _ I am to that!”

“But it’d make me so happy if you dressed up for me.” 

Atsumu sighed. He was absolutely weak, he could never say no, not to Shouyou. 

“Fine,” he mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact at all costs after his admission of defeat. 

Shouyou leaned closer, a smile grew on his face. “What did you say?” 

He turned back to his boyfriend, “Yer killin’ me Sho-kun. Yes! I’ll do it! You know I can’t ever say no to you!” 

“You can’t?” 

“Don’t play dumb! Y’know it! Yer smilin’!” 

Atsumu glared at a grinning Shouyou and stomped off, bag in hand, into their bedroom. He’s followed by the sound of footsteps padding behind him. 

“I’m not changing in front of ya!”

“But I wanna see!” 

“You will, just—” Atsumu pauses, and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “—just let me have a moment, please. This is—”

“—I know.” Shouyou hugged him from behind. “It’s asking a lot! So thank you in advance!” 

Atsumu twisted around to wrap an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders. “Yer lucky I love ya.” 

“I know, and I love you for doing this.” Shouyou smiled sweetly as he stood on his tippy toes and kissed Atsumu on the lips. 

“Now, wait here.” 

Shouyou saluted him, “Aye aye!”

Atsumu headed into their larger bathroom, and placed the bag on the counter. He placed his hands on the edge leaning his weight onto it with his head down and sighed. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and started to talk to himself, “Yer really gonna do this Miya. For Sho-kun. Yer hopeless. I can year ‘Samu laughin’ at me for bein’ a big ol’ pushover.”

He pushed off the counter, shoulders slumped, and sighed as he reached for the bag to remove the contents. He frowned as he started to take out the various pieces that made this outfit. 

“What on earth is Sho-kun thinking?”

He took out a headband with fox ears, followed by a black corset with a sweetheart neckline. He grumbled, “Me? In a corset??” 

Next was bikini underwear with a fox tail attached to it, he sighed exasperatedly as he whined, “Sho-kun why?” 

The last piece of the outfit was a pair of fishnet thigh highs. He looked at the mirror one more time, thinking about how ridiculous he was going to look, but he  _ did _ tell Shouyou he’d do it, and there was no backing down from it. 

He stripped off his sweats, pulled his shirt off and slipped on the pair of underwear with the tail first. He immediately felt silly as he twisted to check his backside in the mirror. 

“Everything okay there?!” Shouted Shouyou from just beyond the door. 

“Hold yer horses!” 

“Fine, fine!” 

Seated at the edge of the tub he pulled on the stockings. Surprised at how easily they slipped on, the garters biting into his muscular thighs. “Not bad.” 

Atsumu unhooked the eye and hook clasps on the front of the corset before he wrapped it around him. He grunted and sucked in his breath as he hooked everything back into place. As he exhaled he looked in the mirror and vaguely wondered,  _ Why? _

He felt like an idiot in this get-up, especially when he slipped on the fox ears. How in the world did Shouyou think he would look pretty in this? He thumped his head against the door a few times causing Shouyou to pipe up again from the other side.

“Tsumu?” 

With a defeated sigh, he placed his hand on the door, twisted the knob, and opened the door. He anticipated that Shouyou would point at him and laugh for actually doing it, and saying it really was a joke. He stepped out, eyes closed and exhaled. “Alright Sho-kun, let’s get this over with. Laugh at me already.” 

Instead, Atsumu was met with a deafening silence, which made him feel more uneasy about the situation. He opened his eyes and looked for Shouyou in their room and was surprised at what he saw. 

The humor on Shouyou’s face was gone. There was a familiar glint in his eyes. A look that Atsumu was all too familiar with. 

_ Hunger. _

It was akin to the look he gets on the court, soaking in the information, analyzing, and calculating his next move. That hunger, and absolute need to  _ devour _ . 

A shiver ran up Atsumu’s spine at the thought. 

“Atsumu.” Shouyou said in a low tone, making Atsumu weak in the knees again. His boyfriend only used his given name for the most intimate of moments. Aside from the pet names that were semi-intimate, most of his nicknames for the most part were playful. 

“Sh-Sho-kun?” Atsumu stuttered to his embarrassment. He was thrown off by Shouyou’s predatory look as he got up and crossed the room to where Atsumu. 

As he got closer, his eyes raked over Atsumu over and over again, his eyes lingering at certain areas. 

“Turn around,” he said, and Atsumu obeyed without a second thought. His skin prickled the closer Shouyou stalked towards him. 

“You look even  _ hotter _ than I imagined. My big bad fox.” Shouyou’s warm breath ghosted over his shoulder blades. His calloused hands gripping at the sliver of skin exposed between his underwear and corset. He reached around, and traced his pubic bone with soft caresses. 

Atsumu shivered under his touch, and turned around when Shouyou retracted his hands. Shouyou grabbed his ‘tail’ and pulled him towards the bed. 

“Since you did this for me, let me take care of  _ you _ .” 

Atsumu tilted his head as Shouyou pushed him to sit at the edge of the bed, and that’s when he saw it. Shouyou’s boxers were tented; Atsumu blushed at the sight. 

“Yo-you like it?” 

“Oh, I  _ love _ it,” Shouyou licked his lips as he sank to his knees. 

Shouyou rested his hands on Atsumu’s knees, his hands rubbed up and down his thighs, and squeezed them every so often.

“Your thighs are the  _ best _ . Do you realize how sexy they look in thigh highs? I imagined they’d look good, but not  _ this  _ good.” 

Atsumu’s breath caught in his throat as Shouyou’s mouth descended on his inner thighs, mouthing at the criss-crossing threads of the fishnet, his hot tongue pressed against the sensitive parts of his thighs. His teeth lightly grazed against his skin.

Brown eyes demurely looked up through thick lashes as he traced his tongue higher and higher, forcing Atsumu to spread his legs wider. 

Heat rolled in his lower belly at the lust etched in Shouyou’s face. His cock hardened under Shouyou’s touch, he moaned quietly when Shouyou mouthed at this clothed dick, his fingers ran through Shouyou’s hair. 

His fingers pulled at the garter of his underwear, Shouyou tugged them and Atsumu lifted his hips and let Shouyou remove them. 

Shouyou wasted no time wrapping his lips around the crown of Atsumu’s cock, his tongue tracing the underside of the head before swirling his tongue around. Atsumu’s head fell back, mouth opened and an elongated low moan left his lips.

“Sho-kun, Sho-kun,” he whispered.

Shouyou’s cheeks hollowed out as he slid down Atsumu’s length; Atsumu cursed under his breath. His fingers ran through Shouyou’s hair again, slightly tugging at the roots; Shouyou hummed in response. Atsumu hunched over as Shouyou continued to deep throat him, over and over again. 

The fire inside Atsumu burned hotter, he could feel himself creeping towards the edge of his release. Suddenly Shouyou popped off of him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Atsumu whined at the loss of Shouyou’s mouth and the loss of release.

“Can’t have you blowing too soon  _ mi amor, _ but I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Shouyou stood up, stripping off his clothes as he climbed onto Atsumu’s lap, his legs bracketing Atsumu’s thighs.

He loosely looped his arms around his neck, fingers tracing patterns into his nape and into his hair to play with the fox ears. Shouyou nestled comfortably into his lap, aligning their dicks. The friction caused Atsumu to grit his teeth and a devious smirk spread across Shouyou’s face before he hummed and leaned in. 

Their kisses started off slow and sensual. Shouyou’s tongue slid against his. He moaned into Shouyou’s mouth, his hands ran down his back, and rested on his hips, his thumbs traced circles against his hip bones. 

Shouyou used his legs to roll them over, pulling Atsumu atop him, and then pulled him down and kissed Atsumu till he was breathless. 

“The corset..is perfect,” Shouyou murmured against the shell of Atsumu’s ear, before trailing hot kisses down his neck.

“Your waist is so  _ tiny _ . I love it,” Shouyou’s teeth grazed against his collarbone, tongue swiping against the hard edges, “Love wrapping my legs around your waist like this. Keeping you close, especially  _ inside me. _ ” 

He hooked his legs around Atsumu, locking them into the place and pressing hard against one another. Shouyou shifted, and they both moaned. Atsumu dropped his head onto Shouyou’s shoulder as his hips started to move against Shouyou, seeking more friction. 

Shouyou’s hands drifted up and down his back before tangling into Atsumu’s hair and pulled their faces to meet again as a mess of tangled tongues and spit. 

He drew back looking up at Atsumu, his fingers traced his cheekbones before their eyes met and Shouyou said, “I want you.” 

“God  _ dammit _ ,” Atsumu whispered under his breath as he shoved Shouyou higher up the bed, and reached for their nightstand and pulled out the lube. 

“Let me. I want you  _ now. _ ” 

Shouyou used his thighs again to flip Atsumu again and grabbed the bottle from his hand. Drizzling the viscous liquid into the palm of his hand and reaching for his dick. Atsumu hissed at the cold contact, but that slowly dissipated into soft pants and moans.

Atsumu watched as his boyfriend sat upright, readjusting his position over Atsumu, his hand reaching back, pressing Atsumu’s cock between his buttcheeks, sliding against it, before he lifted his hips up and sank down on him. 

His tight heat engulfed Atsumu, and melted his brain. Shouyou was so tight,  _ always _ so tight. He gritted his teeth as his boyfriend bottomed out, trying not to come on the spot as he watched the debauched face Shouyou made. 

Shouyou started his torturous rise and fall, Atsumu gripped so hard onto his hips he knew there would be bruises in the morning. He had to keep his need to snap his hips up into his boyfriend in check; the desire to control the situation was tantalizing, but Shouyou was in charge tonight. He had been the moment he handed the back to Atsumu in the living room. 

“You’re so good to me,  _ Daddy _ . Holding back,” Shouyou cooed, his hands curving around Atsumu’s side, leveraging his weight onto him as his pace increased. Atsumu’s eyes shifted lower, his eyes watched himself disappear into Shouyou, the slick slapping sound that accompanied it.

“Shouyou,” he moaned, “Shouyou. You know—Ah!”

Atsumu choked on his words when Shouyou slammed his hips down hard. He ground down, hips gyrating.

“Fuck, fuck. God—” 

Lost in the overwhelming sensation of Shouyou’s movements, he didn’t realize Shouyou had used his powerful thighs to roll them over, his legs hooking around Atsumu’s waist pulling their bodies flush. 

Shouyou grabbed his face, kissed him fiercely, their lips barely touching when he said, “Fuck me.” 

The leash on his restraint released as he pried Shouyou’s legs from around him. He got on his knees, bending Shouyou in half, his arms bracketed around Shouyou’s legs. Shouyo’s knees bent over his biceps as he started to thrust into him. 

Shouyou’s mouth dropped open with a gasp, hands gripping into Atsumu’s thighs. 

“Oh Fuck, Tsumu.” He moaned, “That’s—oh God, that’s  _ deep _ . More—faster—please!”

Atsumu pounded into Shouyou, aiming for this spot. He could feel the sweat starting to pour down his face, splashes falling onto Shouyou’s heaving chest. The movement and sweat chafing his skin underneath the constricting fabric of the corset. 

He slammed his hips hard when he felt Shouyou’s nails scraping down thighs getting caught in the fishnets; down his arms, grasping for any piece of Atsumu that he could. 

“Tsumu please!” He cried. 

Atsumu released Shouyou’s legs as he brought himself upright. He was about to undo the corset, but Shouyou was quicker. He sucked in a breath, assisting Shouyou as he pried the corset open. His skin immediately cooled as it came off, taking in a deep breath of air before Shouyou latched onto him again, wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck pulling him back down. 

Atsumu thrusted slow and deep before he increased his pace. He pulled out whines and mewls from Shouyou as his nails dragged down his back. Atsumu gripped at the sheets below Shouyou as he felt himself climbing towards his release. Shouyou tightened around him again, a high-pitched whine emitted from Shouyou, an indicator of him being close. 

He covered Shouyou’s mouth with his deeply kissing him as he drove deeper into Shouyou, pressing him hard into the bed. Shouyou’s body went rigid, his fingernails dug into Atsumu’s back as his thighs tightened around his waist. Hot liquid spurted between them and Shouyou’s head fell back, mouth opening in a loud moan as he orgasmed. 

Atsumu followed right behind him, slamming into Shouyou as he came. Shouyou detached from him, boneless and melting into the bed. Atsumu slowly thrust in and out of him as Shouyou trembled from overstimulation. He leaned down and peppered Shouyou with light kisses leading into a soft and tender makeout session that morphed into more sweet kisses before he rolled off of Shouyou. 

Shouyou grunted as he rolled onto his side to face Atsumu, a cat-like grin on his face. 

“What?” 

“We are  _ definitely _ creating a lingerie collection.  _ Especially _ , when you fuck me like that.” 

Atsumu huffed a laugh. “Yeah? Okay, Sho-kun, on one condition.” 

“What’s that?” 

“You’re next, and  _ I _ get to pick out your outfit.” 

“That’s all?” 

“Yeah, I can’t be the only one playing dress-up.” 

Atsumu reached out pulling Shouyou to him. The shorter man giggling into his chest as he held out his pinky finger. “Deal?” 

He hooked his pinky around Shouyou’s, sealing their promise, grinning like a madman, and said “Yer gonna look  _ hot _ in white lace.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Day 2 complete! <3 
> 
> I feel invigorated in how quickly I'm pumping out these one-shots. Usually I feel burned out cranking out smut everyday, but at the moment, I'm fairing pretty well! I hope to keep the momentum going the next few days! 
> 
> Yeah, sorry not sorry, but, Shouyou will definitely be using pet names all week. LMAO. 
> 
> I love the idea of Atsumu being absolutely weak to Shouyou's whims. No matter how outrageous he'll always cave to Shouyou's desires. He just loves his ball of sunshine too much! 
> 
> Anyways, find me freaking out over the amount of crazy au's my brain wants to throw at me when I'm in the middle of a wip or retweeting cool art!   
> [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki)


End file.
